Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM) devices are the most widely used type of memory device. The amount of single-bit addressable memory locations within each DRAM is increasing as the need for greater memory part densities increases. This demand for greater memory densities has created a global market and has resulted in memory part standards in which many memory parts are regarded as fungible items. Thus, many memory parts operate according to well known and universally adopted specifications such that one manufactures memory part is plug-compatible with another manufacturers memory part.
There is a need in the art to produce memory parts which can fit within the packaging requirements of previous generations of memory parts. This need for "plug-compatible upgrades" requires that memory density upgrades are easy to effect in existing computer systems and other systems which use memory, such as video systems. This requires that greater density memory parts be placed within the same size packages as previous generations of memory parts with the same signal and power pinout assignments.
There is a further need in the art to more efficiently manufacture CMOS dynamic random access semiconductor memory parts which utilize space-saving techniques to fit the most memory cells within a fixed die size using a single deposition layer of highly conductive interconnect There is a need in the art to manufacture such memory parts in a shorter production time using fewer process steps to produce more competitively priced memory parts.